The Slytherin Mudblood
by ItsTheBrit
Summary: Hermione Granger is not your typical muggleborn student. First off, her first day in the wizarding world finds her catching the attention of one Lucius Malfoy who makes a split second decision to take her under his wing and educate her on all things wizarding world. Second off, she ends up being sorted into Slytherin House, which is notorious for its pureblood mania.


Hermione had always been an independent child so when it came time to purchase her school supplies for Hogwarts, it was no surprise that she was alone. She had just walked out of Gringotts, the Wizarding bank run by goblins, and now needed to start buying her supplies. Glancing up at the name of the nearest shop , Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Hermione gently pushed open the door, causing a bell to ring and one of the two boys, the one with gelled back platinum blonde hair, standing on the pedestals to glance at the front of the store.

"I say, look at that man!" He said suddenly, motioning towards the window next to the door, his grey eyes widening ever so slightly.

"That's Hagrid" The other boy, the raven haired one who looked like he hadn't combed his hair in weeks, replied. "He works at Hogwarts."

Hermione walked towards the two, having seen a woman taking measurements of the raven-haired boy, and waited patiently for one of them to be finished. The woman looked up and saw Hermione waiting and offered her a gentle smile, which Hermione returned.

"Oh, I've heard of him." The blonde boy, whom Hermione dubbed Blondie, said. "He's a sort of servant isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper." was the response from the other boy.

"Yes, exactly, I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant." The raven-haired boy said. Hermione noticed his tone getting more and more agitated as their conversation went on, but Blondie hadn't seemed to notice.

"Do you?" Blondie sneered slightly, "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Oh. Sorry. But they were our kind weren't they?" Blondie asked, not sounding very sorry in the beginning.

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." replied the other boy shortly.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in old wizarding families. What's your surname anyways?" Blondie asked, but before the other boy could respond, Madam Malkin told him she was finished and that he could leave.

Blondie turned towards Hermione and a calculating look came across his face.

"What about you? What's your surname?"

"Granger. My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" Hermione replied slowly.

"Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." Blondie, now Draco, answered back. He looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off by the bell ringing again, signalling the door opening.

"Ah Draco. Still haven't finished? Who is this young lady?" A man, who looked to be Draco's father, walked into the shop.

"My name is Hermione Granger, sir. I was wondering if I could inquire about something your son said a few moments ago?" Hermione addressed the man respectfully. When he nodded his head, she continued.

"Draco was speaking to a black-haired boy earlier and brought up parentage.. He said that the 'other sort' shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts because they haven't been brought up in the wizarding world. How might one go about changing that so as to not be ignorant of wizarding traditions and culture?" Hermione asked. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Draco, you know better than to say those things in public. It's shameful. As for you, Miss Granger, you are very intriguing for a muggleborn. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family. I would like to extend an invitation to finish your shopping with my family today. I will be happy to refer some books to you on wizard culture and tradition." Lucius Malfoy said. Draco looked to be ashamed of himself for disappointing his father, Hermione noted.

"That's very kind of you, Lord Malfoy, but I'm afraid I've only just started my shopping. This is the first shop I've visited and I'm shopping alone."

"Wait, wait, wait. Why are you shopping alone ? Where are your parents? They're not dead too are they?" Draco butted in, having gotten over his shame.

"Oh.. Um.. No they're not dead but I normally do things by myself.. They gave me some money and dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron. So I got someone to open the pathway for me and I went to the bank to exchange my muggle currency to wizard currency and here I am." Hermione ended her statement with a small shrug before lifting her arms to allow the tailor to take her measurements. She didn't see the shocked look Draco gave his father.

"That…. That's not right. Don't they care? Didn't they seem at least interested in your Hogwarts let-" The beginnings of Draco's' rant were cut off by his father's hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"I believe it would be in everyone here's best interest if you were to continue your childhood within the Wizarding World, so that when you graduate Hogwarts with Draco you are aware of how our world functions and the traditions we follow." Lucius said. Hermione tilted her head slightly, thinking.

"I doubt my parents would care.. I practically do everything by myself anyways. I bet as long as I say that I'll keep in touch then they'll allow it." Hermione said, thinking out loud. "Yes I think I should permanently move into the Wizarding World. How could we arrange that?"

"It is quite simple. We can request that I become your magical guardian, that way I will be in a position similar to that of a parent, and anything you need a guardian's permission for while at Hogwarts, I can provide my permission. Come Draco, Miss Granger, let us go to Ollivanders to purchase your wands." Lucius suggested, motioning Hermione and Draco towards the door, seeing as both had finished.

"Lord Malfoy, if you could return in an hour to collect their clothes, that would be most appreciated." Madam Malkin requested before the three left the shop. Lord Malfoy acknowledged Madam Malkin with an incline of his head and lead the two children, Draco and Hermione, out of the robes shop.

The group of three walked down the street to a shop that was narrow and shabby. Hermione looked up at the name of the shop and saw the peeling gold letters that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. There was a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion in the window.

"Ah yes, here we are. Come inside, children." Lucius instructed, leading them into the shop.

"Hello darlings. Lucius, who is this young lady you brought with you?" A regal looking woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes asked, kissing both Lucius and Draco on their cheeks.

"Mother, please, we are in public." Draco protested, a faint pink tinging his cheeks

"Cissa, this young lady is Hermione Granger. She was left here alone by her muggle parents, and wishes to learn more about pureblood society and our traditions." Lucius spoke, resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I have invited her to finish her shopping with us and plan on becoming her magical guardian, with Miss Granger possibly having a room to stay in at the Malfoy Manor."

"That sounds wonderful. It will be nice to have another girl living in the Manor." Narcissa replied, smiling warmly at Hermione for a moment.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice said, making Hermione and Draco, though he will deny it later, jump.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander." Lucius said cooly. "We are here for two wands today."

"Ahh Mister Malfoy. I remember your wand quite well. 18 inches, Elm, with a dragon heartstring." Mr. Ollivander said, smiling slightly. Then he turned to face Draco and Hermione. "Which arm is your wand arm?"

When Draco held out his right arm, Hermione followed suit, seeing as she was right-handed in muggle school. Mr. Ollivander pulled out two, silver-marked tape measures and started measuring the pair of children. He measured them from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around their heads.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hair, phoenix tail-feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's, or witch's, wand." Mr. Ollivander said, rummaging through long, skinny boxes.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Hermione piped up.

"Yes dear?"

"You said you only use three cores for your wands. Have you ever had a witch or wizard who didn't match with those three cores? What do you do when that happens? Is there another wand shop in London? Why do you only use three, surely there are other magical creatures in the world, right?" Hermione asked in rapid fire, not breathing until she asked her last question. Narcissa quirked her eyebrow at Lucius, who inclined his head slightly.

"My dear child, there has never been a witch or wizard who has walked out of my shop without a wand. I'm sure there are many other wand cores in the world, but my family's tradition only involves using phoenix tail feathers, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstrings." Mr. Ollivander replied, pulling out two wands and offering them both to Draco and Hermione.

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Give it a wave, now." Mr. Ollivander said to Hermione before turning to Draco, "Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches and quite springy. Go on, try it out."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before each waving their wands in the air.

"No no no that won't do. Wait one moment. I will return." Mr Ollivander snatched the two wands back before the two children could do anything. Mr. Ollivander returned with two more wands.

"Here try these. 10 inches, hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair." He handed that wand to Draco. Draco grinned when he grabbed a hold of it and waved it in the air. A shower of silver and green sparks shot out of the wand. "Oh very good! Now for you Miss. 10 and three quarter inches, vine wood and a dragon heartstring." Mr. Ollivander handed the vinewood wand to Hermione, who felt a rush of power course through her. She grinned at the Malfoys and waved her wand. Silver and bronze sparks rained down and Mr. Ollivander cheered.

"That will be 7 Galleons each. 14 Galleons total." He said, standing behind the desk near the door.

"I would like to purchase two wand arm-holsters, Mr. Ollivander. Dragonhide, preferably." Lucius requested.

"Of course Lord Malfoy. That will bring your total number of Galleons to 34." Mr. Ollivander answered. Lord Malfoy pulled out a pouch and from that pouch, the exact number of Galleons Mr. Ollivander requested. "Pleasure doing business with you, Lord Malfoy."

Lucius responded with an inclination of his head. When the group left the shop, Lord Malfoy gave one arm holster to Draco and the other to Hermione, who's protests he silenced with the rise of his hand.

"If you are going to become a resident at the Malfoy Manor, then you must grow accustomed to being spoiled on occasion. Seeing as this is your shopping trip before you leave for Hogwarts, this would be considered a special occasion." Lucius explained.

"Oh! Alright." Hermione replied. "Can we go look at trunks, sir?"

"Of course. The trunk shop is right this way." Lucius told Hermione.

This went on for the rest of the day. At the end of the shopping trip, Hermione was now the owner of a multi-compartment trunk that came with a normal trunk for her school supplies, a library compartment for all of her books that was locked with the password 'Shakespeare', and a wardrobe compartment to store her clothes that was also locked, this time with the password being 'Twillfits'.

Surprisingly, the trunk shop also sold trunk organizers. Hermione splurged a bit and bought one for her school supplies compartment, and was currently putting all of her things away. Her self-inking quills, her many, many rolls of parchment, her supplies for wax seals to seal her letters, her potions supplies, her telescope, and her pet treats. According to Lucius, the typically Slytherin families buy a different student's set of potions ingredients, one that has better quality ingredients in it, so when the time came for Hermione and Draco to buy their potions ingredients Lucius bought them both the Slytherin ingredients package. The Malfoys also bought Hermione an early birthday present, an owl, considering her birthday isn't until after the students leave for Hogwarts. Hermione bought herself a ginger cat that the woman at the pet shop said was part Kneazle and named Crookshanks, and the Malfoys bought her a horned owl which she named Athena after the greek goddess of wisdom, intelligence, and skill.

Hermione also discussed the idea of her fully integrating in the Wizarding World and living with the Malfoys with her parents. Like she predicted, their only request was for her to keep in touch and write to them every few weeks. Hermione proposed that she write to them every other Sunday, which they agreed to, and left the living room to write a letter to the Malfoys.

Hermione sat at her desk with Crookshanks basking in the setting sun next to her parchment, and was nibbling on the end of one of the Sugar Quills that Draco insisted she buy, contemplating what she should write in the letter.

Dear Malfoy Family (whomever reads this first),

This is Hermione writing this letter. It's my first time writing with any sort of quill so I hope you'll excuse my poor excuse of handwriting, I'll be sure to practice with the book I bought. I asked my parents about me fully integrating into the Wizarding World, and they agreed, as long as I write to them regularly. I agreed, saying that I will write to them every other Sunday. I was wondering how quickly I could move to the Malfoy Manor? My trunk is packed up neatly, I finished organizing it before talking to my parents, so I'm ready to go at a moment's notice.

Hoping to see you soon,

Hermione Granger

P.S. Draco the sugar quills are amazing I'm so glad you encouraged me to buy them. I can't wait to see you again, I hope it's soon.

Hermione put paperweights on the edges of her parchment, to let the ink dry, and decided to get ready for bed seeing as she could send the letter in the morning.

"Goodnight Athena. Goodnight Crookshanks." She mumbled, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
